


Loathing daydreams

by Annoymous_shipper



Series: Dream team shit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoymous_shipper/pseuds/Annoymous_shipper
Summary: I suck at descriptions uh just some cute king x servant skephalo, this was for fun sorry if it’s shit haha
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream team shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Loathing daydreams

The morning was cold, dreary, almost ominous with the thick fog outside of the kings window. The grass was coated in rain dew, a deep green color contrasting from the grey sky’s of spring. 

Though the castle was dim, practically gloomy, it had never felt so home. With his adviser, Badboyhalo, by his side on this rare slow day, nothing could convince Skeppy today wasn’t the most perfect it could ever be. 

With the dead of Skeppy’s father and his recent kingship, he has realized a lot of things about himself, but none of those could compare the discovery of his love, Bad. As he entered the room, color gained vibrancy, sound became clearer and the world was just a bit more peaceful. Every word from his mouth was a melody, angelic and gentle in every way. 

Yes, the king of a county was genuinely smitten in adoration of the man beside him. Even though words could not describe their love for the man, he could sit and imagine himself pursuing him. He visualized pressing his lips to Bad’s, kissing him softly. He dreamed of holding his hand and teasing him with sweet nothings during late nights. Simply holding him close to his chest seemed like heaven on earth. 

His heart yearned and ached knowing that it could never be. God knows how long he’s been harboring these feelings, but even so, the rules of marriage were set in stone. Marriage is between a king and a queen, a man and a women. That’s just how things are done, no matter how strong his love was. 

Badboyhalo was head of the royal guard, the kings royal adviser and one of Skeppy’s closest servants. His job was to protect him, to serve. Years of training drilled into his brain had allowed that to be painfully easy. Bad was incredibly skilled in fighting, managed all of the kings paperwork and meetings as well as being fully devoted to him and only him. 

Even so, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering when he heard a soft laugh erupt from the kings lips. He assumed that’s when it all started. The first day of his job, two years ago, the king heard a joke from one of the other guards and forced back one of the most beautiful laughs Bad had ever heard in his life. It started soft, quiet before it exploded into a fit of giggles, snickers and howls. Bad had never felt such love than on that day. Sense then, he was completely and utterly infatuated by the king before him. 

He cursed himself for feeling such vial thoughts about his dear king.  
Some nights he dreamt of holding his face in his hands, gazing into those perfect brown eyes and pressing gentle kisses to his face.  
He wasn’t allowed to think about that, to dream about it. Bad wasn’t trained to fall in love with him. It was wrong, disgusting even, to think he was worthy of the kings love. He was truly the scum of the earth.  
He was nothing but a worthless, putrid, repulsive, shameful-

“Bad?” A voice broke through to him.

Bad was dragged away from his thoughts, peering up at the man next to him, as the throne elevated him by a slight amount.  
“Yes, your majesty?” He asked, still a bit dazed from his daydream.  
“I’m impeccably inattentive at the moment, would you mind doing me a favor?” Skeppy asked quietly, as to not disturb the nonexistent other people in the room.  
“Anything, your majesty.” Bad responding immediately, nothing but truth behind his words. He will quite literally do anything for him, with or without his job, if he’s honest. 

“I wish to do something with my hands and you seem excessively stressed at the moment, more than usual, may I massage you?” He sounded nervous to say this, fiddling with the clasp holding his rob up and looking down at his lap. He has always disliked ordering his friend to allow him do whatever he’d like, so he had grown accustomed to requesting to give him affection, even though he wasn’t used to it. Curse royal life for never teaching him human decency. Usually, it resulted in Bad denying him, saying something along the lines of, “I’m busy at the moment” or the all time classic remembrance of roles. It’s quiet a shame, no matter how many times Skeppy told him they were equal, he still chose to believe that stupid, old rule. 

Bad considered saying yes, allow him to relax into Skeppy’s touch, let him ease the tension in his shoulders and accept the kind gesture. On one hand, it was his duty to be alert at all times, never break code. On the other hand, he was always told to satisfy the royal family, not to mention he couldn’t think of anything he’d possibly want more than the massage. This small debate went back in forth in his head for some time now. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s really weird—I don’t know, it just feels as though I have barley interacted with you during these past few years and it’s odd that my closest friend and I haven’t touch more than a brief moment. Don’t you think?” He babbled, balling his fists into his cotton leggings, embarrassed beyond belief. The words made Bad’s face reddened significantly. “I just-I just-“ he stuttered, “I haven’t touched someone in a long time, I feel alone..” Skeppy whispered the last part, his rant ending and eyes beginning to gloss over. This made Bad frown, had he really been neglecting his king? Skeppy truly didn’t know where this was coming from, he supposed he was tried for rejection, perhaps he simply couldn’t resist temptation. Bad set his work down on the floor, moving to the front of Skeppy’s throne and faced away from him. 

“I have been quite tense lately.” Bad whispered in return, kneeling down on the floor to give him easier access to his upper back and shoulders. Though he couldn’t see Skeppy’s face, he had hoped a smile blossomed from the sadness. He felt Skeppys hands rest on his shoulders, beginning to massage the muscles.

“How has your day been?” He asked, forcing himself to not address Skeppy as ‘your majesty’. The informality made Skeppy’s heart soar, in an odd sort of way. It was a step to becoming equals at the very least.  
“My day has been beyond pleasant! Especially now that I can have a real conversation with you, and yourself?” He responded felicity, joy in his words. Though it was a simple question, it surprised Bad. It seems he hadn’t noticed how long he was alone as well. Then again, he was raised to serve people with an extraordinary degree of affluence sense he was twelve, being ignored and mistreated was the norm.  
“I-“ he almost choked on his words, recollecting himself. “I’m alright.” Bad responded, his voice displaying the newfound joy. He feels alright. He’d never thought he’d admit that. 

Though he knows later they will most likely go back to their normal routine, a king and a servant, right now, in this very moment, they are just people, interacting in the most beautiful way. 

“I must say, I have never been more attentive than when I’m around you. I seem to notice every aspect of yourself, quite honestly can’t get enough of it. It’s almost like I’m in a melancholic trance, completely and utterly star struck in your presence.” Skeppy whispered, to insure the words of love would only be exhibited to Bad.  
“Oh stop it, you’re just saying that now.” Bad let himself stay arrogant, permitting such nonsense and flattery.  
“I mean my words, darling. I would never lie to you.” He stopped the massage to pet the top of Bad’s head, almost immediately going back to the task, however.  
Bad was basking in the praise, he had never felt so light.  
“And I the same to you, I adore your presence, constantly seek your approval.” 

A pleasant silence fell upon them, as Bad played with strains of his hair and Skeppy massaged the years of tension from his shoulders. It was perfect.


End file.
